


Ambush

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back to camp, Lynn and Bryce are ambushed by Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

Bryce beams at Lynn as she approaches him. He kisses her on the cheek and pulls her into a hug. "Have fun shopping?" 

"Yes! We picked out the perfect dress, and got shoes and jewelry to go with it. Then we went to a cafe. They asked that I talk with Cullen." Bryce pulls away from her and frowns. 

"Are you going to?" He looks away from her. Lynn reaches for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I am, I owe it to myself to hear him out." 

"I suppose." Bryce sighs, looking at her again with concern in his eyes. "Just don't rush into anything, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Thank you for caring about me." Lynn smiles sadly. "Shall we head back to camp?"

"Sure."

 

Halfway between Val Royeaux and camp, a solitary Templar stands in their way. When they get ready to fight, more Templars step into the road from all around them. They both gasp as they're silenced. Some of the Templars grab them and pull them into the woods. After being dragged for what feels like an hour the Templars stop and dump them both on the ground. "You will pay for what you've done." One of the Templars says.

"People will be looking for us, even if you do kill us, you'll never get away with it." Lynn glares at the Templar who spoke. He grins at her.

"Who said anything about killing?" Lynn and Bryce go for their staffs, but as they grab them, all the Templars draw their swords and point them at the two mages. "So who shall it be? The fabled Herald of Andraste or her lover?" Lynn and Bryce stare at each other for a moment, before Lynn drops her staff. 

"Me." She says quietly, falling to her knees. 

"No! No! Let it be me! Lynn, no!" Bryce struggles against the Templars holding him, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, Maker! No!" Lynn looks up at Bryce, tears in her eyes as the Templars around them begin to chant. When the chanting fades, the Templar that spoke goes to press the brand onto her forehead. Before it can reach its mark, a ball of golden light stops it. Surrounding Lynn in light, it expands to the area around her. The Templars caught in the light evaporate, their armor dropping to the floor. When all of the Templars are dead, Lynn collapses, Bryce's screams are the last thing she hears before succumbing to unconsciousness.


End file.
